


14 Lines

by Bookworm1121



Series: The Magicians Fanfics [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Kady is important, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated For Violence, different timeline, rated for language, rated for sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Based during Timeline 14, where Quentin is a hedge-witch, Julia is a top student of Brakebills, Margo is lovestruck, and Kady is the Top Bitch of New York.The gang find themselves in strange and unfamiliar territory as they develop relationships, lose loved ones, and learn the art of magic.However, we all know this timeline doesn't end happily. Heartbreak and death are guaranteed as we dive into what happened during the fourteenth timeline.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. Information

This chapter contains information about the characters and a needed plot reminder throughout the story. In this version, there will not be any sexual assault to occur like in the show. Characters are going to die, so be prepared for that. When there is a character death, I will include a warning, in the beginning, to say there is a major character death. I hope you enjoy it. I am also doing an editing series based upon this idea.   
Information:

When: Timeline 14

Character Information:  
Quentin Coldwater: hedge-witch, dating Eliot  
Kady Orloff-Diaz: leader of the hedge-witch community Quentin takes part in, dating Kady  
William “Penny” Adiyodi: co-leader of the hedge-witch community, dating Kady  
Eliot Waugh: attends Brakebills, informs Kady of students who didn’t get into Brakebills who have potential, dating Eliot  
Margo Hanson: attends Brakebills, dating Alice  
Alice Quinn: attends Brakebills, dating Margo  
Julia Wicker: attends Brakebills, dating Josh  
Josh Hoberman: attends Brakebills, dating Julia

Important information:  
The hedge-witch community Kady leads a highly respected. Kady doesn’t treat the community harshly. She mainly has hedge-witches who were potential Brakebills students or left the school. Dean Fogg often communicates with Kady when it comes to different issues occurring in the hedge-witch community in general.


	2. Quentin Meets Eliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia makes Quentin go to a party, so Quentin makes a new friend.

Quentin never knew much about Julia’s new school. She spoke very little about the advanced graduate school. All he knew was it was where she met Josh, her current boyfriend. Julia talked about the adventures Josh took her on and his obsession with creating fun foods with fun effects. Quentin was happy for her, but jealousy filled his veins sometimes. He wanted the happiness Julia experienced. Since she began her studies, her moods became better, and she looked healthier. He wished he would find that someday.

When Julia began attending the school, she completely stopped talking to him. All communication was lost between the childhood best friends. Quentin spent weeks calling her and months texting her. She never replied, and Quentin downward spiraled into a hole of depression. He wondered why she stopped the communication, and he thought he did something wrong. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as Quentin stayed in his room. He fell headfirst into a depressive abyss, unable to climb his way out.

Then, Julia showed up on his doorstep. She stared at Quentin, shocked by his state of health. His hair knotted from the roots down, his skin paled to copy paper, and his eyes bloodshot from obvious crying. Quentin stared at Julia, saying nothing. Anger filled his veins as he thought about her sudden silence, but he also was scared. He wondered if something happened to Julia that caused her to stop talking to him. Unable to speak, Quentin stood there silent. Then, Julia forcefully embraced him, nearly knocking him to the ground. 

Sobs broke from Quentin’s lips as they hugged. They found themselves lower on the ground, still embracing. Julia whispered apologizes for the lack of communication, and Quentin whispered claims of forgiveness.

The event in his apartment occurred seven months ago. They grew closer than ever. Julia still kept her school on the down low, but she talked about the people. She spoke about Josh. He heard stories about an Eliot and a Margo, who Julia became close friends with. Quentin yearned to meet her friends, so when she asked him to come to a party Josh was hosting, Quentin jumped at the chance.

“Quentin, are you ready?” Julia asked, knocking on his door.

“Yeah, I am. Where is this party again?”

“At a bar. Josh rented the whole place out for the night. There’re bedrooms too for people to fuck in. Maybe you’ll get laid tonight.”

Quentin laughed, opening the door and walking out, “Barely likely.”

“Please, there are men and women who would love to fuck you.”

“You are only saying that because you’re my friend.”

Julia, rolling her eyes, grabbed her purse. She wished Quentin saw how he was amazing. He didn’t have much confidence and thought very little of himself. At the moment, his mental health was at its best. However, she worried about the next couple of weeks as the Brakebills exams took place. Eliot told her he noticed Quentin’s name on the list of people, and she hoped he passed the exams. 

“Jules? You still here?” Quentin asked, waving a hand in front of Julia’s face, “You left me for a moment.”

“Sorry, I’m thinking about school,” Julia shrugged, “Oh! I want you to meet Eliot tonight too. I’ve talked about you a lot to him. He is dying to meet you.”

“You talk about me?”

“Of course, I do. You’re my best friend.”

“Eliot’s the one who gave you the tour, right?”

Julia nodded, “He’s probably my closest friend at B—school. I like hanging out with him and Margo.”

“Margo’s his best friend, right?”

Once again, Julia nodded, “You’re going to love them. Eliot already wants to know you and Margo has a soft spot for you already.”

Quentin rolled his eyes, “How can she have one if she’s never met me?”

Julia shrugged, “That’s beside the point. Let’s hurry. We don’t want them getting drunk before we get there.”

. . .

Surprisingly, not many people attended the party. Quentin heard about the parties Josh threw and assumed this one would be chaotic and crowded. Maybe Julia informed Josh about Quentin’s anxiety around crowds. 

Julia tugged Quentin’s arm, pulling him to the group of friends. Margo was dressed in a black shirt skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She wore black high heels along with light tights. Beside her, Eliot was wearing a blue button-down top, a black vest, and light grey pants.

“Eliot! Margo, this is Quentin!” Julia said, grinning at the two. 

Margo looked Quentin up and down, smirking, “Julia, he’s not as cute as you described.”

Quentin blushed, looking at his feet, “Um.”

“Margo, be nice,” Eliot laughed, “He’s cute.”

“I’m going to find Josh,” Julia said, walking away from them.

Quentin looked at them, shuffling his feet, “So, Julia’s mentioned both of you to me a lot.”

“Of course, she has,” Margo grinned, “but I must be off, there’s a boy calling me. Nice meeting you Quentin!”

Eliot smirked, leaning against the wall, “Tell me about yourself.”

“There’s nothing too interesting about me.”

“That is a lie, I know it. From how Julia talks about you, you have to be interesting.”

“Julia has to think of me like that. She’s been my best friend since we were in grade school.”

“Bullshit.”

Quentin shrugged, looking at Eliot. He tilted his head, chewing his lip, lightly. He inched closer to Eliot as the music grew louder, “Why do you think that?”

Eliot smirked, tugging Quentin’s tie, lightly, “Because uninteresting people don’t get invited to Josh Hoberman’s parties. Even if they are best friends with his girlfriend.”

Quentin smirked, “Then let’s go somewhere quieter to talk. Julia said there are extra rooms.”

Eliot chuckled, “Getting me into bed already, Coldwater?”

“Never said anything about fucking. We could talk the night away. We can grab a bottle of alcohol and take turns telling secrets.”

Eliot looked down at Quentin, “Mmh, sounds good. You find a room; I’ll get the wine.”

Quentin grinned, “See you there.”

. . .

Quentin sat on the bed, nervously. His heart raced as he feared he was to forward with Eliot. His anxiety consumed him as he bounced his leg on the floorboard. When the door opened, Quentin’s head shot towards the intruder. When he saw Eliot, he sighed in relief. Eliot grinned at Quentin, waving the bottle of wine.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find a good bottle of wine.”

“Thought you were backing out,” Quentin laughed, nervously.

“Never.”

Eliot sat on the bed, facing Quentin. Quentin sat crossed legged, nervously chewing his lip, “So, who starts.”

“I’ll start,” Eliot sipped the bottle of wine, “I am studying a form of physics at school.”

Quentin took the bottle, sipping it, “My favorite book series is Fillory and Further.”

“Margo read those as a kid. I read the first book but never was really into them.”

Quentin gasped, “You have to read them! It’s how Julia and I became friends!”

Eliot chuckled, “I’ll look into it,” Eliot took the bottle from Quentin, sipping it, “I’ve very much into boys, but not against the occasional threesome or orgy.”

Eliot handed Quentin the bottle, and he sipped it, “Bisexual. Julia’s been trying to hook me up with guys and girls for years now. They never work.”

“Too bad, you seem like a catch,” Eliot smirked. 

“I’ve got a lot of baggage.”

“Don’t we all?”

The two sat in silence before Eliot sipped from the bottle again. They continued swamping stories back and forth for thirty minutes. Both of them felt the buzz of the alcohol. Quentin’s confidence grew with alcohol. 

“Margo and I became friends my first week at school. We bonded fast, and she’s probably the most important person in my life.”

Quentin nodded, listening. In a way, Eliot and Margo reminded him of him and Julia. Quentin didn’t know what he would do without her. She always brought the good out of him and made him believe in himself, “That’s Julia for me. She’s helped me through some tough stuff. Probably wouldn’t be here without her.”

Eliot, staring at Quentin, nodded. They were closer than they originally started. Quentin’s knees pressed against Eliot’s. Their hands brushed against each other occasionally. Quentin kept glancing down at Eliot’s lips, wanting to know what it felt like to kiss him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Quentin asked.

Eliot nodded, biting his lip, lightly. Quentin leaned in, kissing Eliot. Immediately, Eliot kissed Quentin back, cupping his hands around Quentin’s neck. Quentin’s mind raced as they deepened the kiss. Eliot, gently, pushed Quentin down into the bed and hovered over Quentin’s body. Breaking from the kiss, Eliot began kissing down Quentin’s neck. Quentin, clumsily, attempted to unbutton Eliot’s vest.

“Why do you have so many fucking buttons,” Quentin whined.

Eliot laughed, “It’s my style. Makes you earn it.”

“Well, it’s annoying,” Quentin huffed.

Eliot grinned, kissing Quentin again, “Get used to it,” he mumbled against Quentin’s lips.

. . .

Quentin woke up curled against Eliot. His head rested on Eliot’s chest, and Eliot’s arm draped around his waist. Quentin played back the memories of the night before, and he smiled slightly at them. He wondered if he and Eliot would continue their relationship or if they would go their separate ways.

“You are thinking way too loud,” Eliot muttered.

“Sorry,” Quentin chuckled, “I’m wondering what we do from here.”

“Well, most the time when I fuck I don’t dish out secrets beforehand,” Eliot teased, “So I was hoping to continue this thing.”

Quentin nodded, “Me too.”

“So, want to go for another round and then exchange numbers?”

Quentin looked up at Eliot, smirking. He leaned up, kissing Eliot. Eliot smirked, deepening the kiss and pulling the blanket over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Quentin takes a test and fails.


	3. Quentin Takes a Test and Julia Makes a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin takes his Brakebills exam, and Julia makes a back-up plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Eliot are going to have a major friendship throughout this entire fic.

Julia sat crossed legged on her bed, reading a textbook. When Margo told her that she saw Eliot and Quentin go upstairs, Julia couldn’t help but become excited. Quentin deserved to be happy, and Eliot deserved a healthy relationship. However, Eliot rarely stayed with the same boy twice, so Julia needed to make sure Eliot’s intentions weren’t cruel and harmful.

Breaking from her thoughts, Eliot knocked on the door, cracking it open, “Margo said you needed to talk to me?”

Julia nodded, “She mentioned a thing or two about your night last night,” Julia teased, “Mostly including a certain best friend of mine.”

Eliot laughed, sitting in a chair next to her bed, “Yes, that would be correct. I promise, I didn’t go up there to fuck him. It kinda happened.”

“I don’t believe you, but that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh? Is this the best friend talk?” Eliot grinned, teasing her.

“Yeah,” she said, sheepishly, “He’s just been through a lot. He’s had a lot of disappointments in his life and I don’t want you to be one of them. So, if you aren’t looking for anything serious, don’t call him. Let him panic for a couple of days and then move on.”

Eliot placed a hand on Julia’s knee, squeezing it, “He surprised me. We formed this like weird bond and I want to see more and more of him. I like him.”

Julia smiled, nodding, “He has that effect on people.”

“Are there any advice for when I introduce him to Brakebills. Sure, seeing me will be a shock to him, especially given he will put together you go here.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know him. Or act shocked when he walks up and then do your whole smirky, flirty thing.”

“Smirky, flirty thing?” Eliot laughed, “What the fuck is that?”

“You know, the thing. When you walk up all slowly and then look up the boys up and down. It drives them crazy.”

“Does it? Got any sources?”

“Like half of Brakebills.”

Eliot laughed, “But how do I look? Would I grab his attention?” 

Eliot stood, walking in a circle slowly. He was wearing a white shirt, beige pants, and a light red vest. Julia’s eyebrow rose as she looked at him, “Is that the same outfit you wore when you showed me around?”

Eliot looked down, “Huh, I think it is. That’s weird.”

Julia shrugged. A moment passed, and Julia’s mood changed to one more serious, “El?”

“Yes?”

“What if he doesn’t get in?”

Eliot looked at Julia, sighing. He walked to her bed, sitting on the edge. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it, “I’ve seen promising magicians, and he’s one of them.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s getting it though. There are so many well deserving people who don’t get in. What if he is one of them?”

“Jul, it’ll turn out okay.”

“You haven’t seen him at his lowest. I know he’s got magic in him. I know because he’s dropped so low in life and so many of us have dropped that low. He adores the Fillory books, and what magician didn’t love them?”

“If he doesn’t get in, there’s other things that can happen.”

“What do you mean?”

Eliot glanced around, and motioned his hands to make her door close, “I know a group of hedge-witches.”

“Aren’t those places unsafe?”

“Not this one. Kady—the leader—only recruits people who didn’t pass the Brakebills test, failed their trials, or got expelled because of unfair circumstances. It’s a good place and she treats them right.”

“So, it’s not like Marina’s group of hedge-witches. The ones that almost got that kid killed last year?”

“Nothing like them. If he doesn’t get in, I’ll give my word to Kady. We’d have to tell him about magic first though.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Julia held her pinky out, offering it to Eliot. Eliot grinned, linking pinkies with her. Both of them then kissed their own thumbs.

“Okay, I believe you.”

“I’d better get going. Gotta meet him outside of Brakebills,” Eliot said, standing.

“Okay, see you afterwards.”

Eliot leaned down, kissing her head, “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Julia looked up, smiling at him, “Okay, now go introduce him to this shithole.”

Eliot laughed, “You’re amazing.”

Eliot left the room, and Julia tapped her fingers against her knee, stuck in her thoughts.

. . .

Quentin needed to prepare for his interview for graduate school. He was applying to Yale for graduate school. Quentin wondered if Eliot would text him. He wanted to see Eliot again but didn’t want to come off as clingy or desperate. He hadn’t planned on sleeping with Eliot. All he wanted was to get to know Eliot more, but things escalated. A part of him thought it was wrong to fuck with one of Julia’s friends. What if it put her in an awkward situation? What if she had to choose between them? 

“Knock, knock,” Julia said, knocking on Quentin’s doorframe, “I come bringing food.”

“Hey, how was the party last night? I kinda got distracted.”

Julia smirked, “Margo dished out how you went upstairs with El. El hinted you two hooked up.”

Blushing, Quentin looked through the food she got, “Yeah. He hasn’t texted me yet.”

“Wait a day or two,” Julia shrugged, “He’s giving tours.”

Quentin nodded, “I have my Yale interview today.”

“Good luck, you’re going to knock ‘em dead.”

Quentin laughed, “Thanks, Jules. I’ll call you after the interview to let you know how it went.”

“Okay,” Julia leaned over, kissing his cheek, “Eat. You need it.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“It’s my best qualities.”

Quentin laughed, “Would you walk with me there? I need the like pep talk.”

“Of course!”

Julia grinned, “You want to eat before or after the interview?”

“Let’s do after. That way if I get nervous I won’t puke on the interviewer.”

Julia nodded, linking arms with Quentin. They walked out of the door, heading to Quentin’s supposed interview for Yale. She knew he was taking the exam for Brakebills, and she was extremely excited to begin studying magic with him.

. . .

Quentin watched Julia walk away, waving at him. She promised she would meet him in his apartment after the interview, and she would support him if he thought it well good or bad. Quentin smiled to himself. 

Quentin walked to the building for the interview. He exhaled, slowly, running all the crucial points in his head to say. He needed to mention his academic success at Columbia, and he needed to mention his determination for his studies. Quentin reminded himself not to bring up the Fillory books, and to not mention his most recent depressive episode (the one that got his instituted).

However, a gust of wind broke him from his thoughts, and his letter of recommendations were blown away with the wind.

“Fuck!” Quentin cursed, running after them. He regretted not putting the letters in a folder like Julia recommended, so he faced the consequences of his foolishness. Quentin chased the papers into a clump of trees. Stumbling, Quentin found himself falling onto grass. He looked up, dazed, and he saw a giant building across the large lawn. 

Curious, Quentin walked up to the gates of the building, wondering why he had never seen the buildings before. He noticed a man sitting on the gate, waiting. As he walked closer, he recognized the man: Eliot Waugh—the same man he slept with the night prior.

“Eliot?” Quentin asked, confused, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have class? Is this the school?”

Eliot chuckled, jumping off the gate and walking up to Quentin, “You’re late, Quentin.”

Eliot looked Quentin up and down, fighting an eyeroll over Quentin’s outfit choice—he really needed to take Quentin shopping. Eliot twirled Quentin’s tie around his finger, tugging him closer. Quentin, clumsily, stumbled forward, crashing into Eliot’s chest.’

“You aren’t interviewing for Yale. Welcome to Brakebills. You are a magician,” Eliot said, “You have magic.”

“You’re crazy.”

Eliot laughed, “Why do you think those card tricks come so easily for you—before you ask, Julia told me about them.”

“Are you and Jules part of some cult? Are you trying to brainwash me?”

Again, Eliot laughed, “Come on, you need to take your test.”

“What test?”

“To get into the school.”

Quentin blinked at Eliot, “Magic isn’t real.”

Eliot sighed, “Christ,” he muttered, “Let me show you.”

Within moments, Eliot grabbed a cigarette from his back pocket. Placing the cigarette in his mouth, he pinched his fingers. Small sparks formed on his fingers, lighting the role of tobacco. He glanced up at Quentin, waiting for a reaction. Quentin stared, mouth gapped, “How?”

“Magic, now come on, you need to take your test,” Eliot said, tugging Quentin’s tie as he walked, “Then, once you get in, I can give you a tour.”

“Okay,” Quentin followed Eliot. Finding his courage, he asked, “Does your bedroom count?” 

Eliot smirked, turning his head at Quentin, “Of course,” he grinned. They walked to a building, filling with potential students by the minute. Eliot turned, facing Quentin, “Good luck.”

Quentin nodded, biting his lip. Eliot rolled his eyes, playfully, adjusting Quentin’s tie, “Don’t worry. I haven’t seen someone with as much potential as you do. Jul has wanted you to be here since she first arrived. Cutting you out killed her.”

Quentin looked at Eliot, nodding, “Okay. I’ll see you later?”

Eliot grinned, “Yes, you will!”

The test dragged on, and Quentin was filled with anxieties. He wanted to get into the school more than anything. He wanted to take classes with Julia again, complaining about professors they both had. He wanted to have more time with Eliot, waking up in his bed in the morning.

However, the world crashed down on Quentin. He sat in an office, waiting for his response. Quentin listened numbly as Dean Fogg told him he failed is exam. 

“Mr. Coldwater, we are going to have to take your memories,” he said.

“Wait, please. Don’t take them. Please.”

“We have to, it’s policy.”

Quentin’s lip quivered, disappointment consuming him, “Can I still see Julia?”

“Hmm?”

“Julia Wicker. She’s my childhood best friend.”

The dean gave no response, and Quentin’s stomach filled with dread, “Don’t make her not see me. Don’t make El—her avoid me.”

The dean raised an eyebrow, sighing, “Fine, but I will tell her she can’t utter a word about magic to you.”

Quentin nodded, quickly, “Okay, fine.”

The dean held up a device, and Quentin watched as it flashed. His vision went black, and his memories faded away.

. . .

Julia marched into Eliot’s room, tears filling in her eyes. She barged the door open, staring at Eliot, who was reading a magazine on his bed, “He didn’t fucking pass!”

Eliot sat up, confused, “What?”

“Quentin!”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like! He didn’t pass the class. His mind got fucking wiped. Dean Fogg brought me in saying how I’m not allowed to talk about magic around him. I’m not allowed to mention the fucking Fillory books around him.”

“Bullshit. Quentin should have gotten in,” Eliot said, sliding out of bed, “Fuck. I’m going to contact Kady tonight. Okay? We are going to have magic be in his life.”

Julia nodded, blinking away her tears, “Okay. Should we go tell him about magic tomorrow morning?”

Eliot nodded, “Yeah, we will get him involved. He’s going to learn magic, I promise.”

Julia nodded, wiping her eyes, “Good. I can’t lie to him anymore. It hurts so fucking much.”

Eliot sighed, walking up to Julia. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, “It’s going to be okay.”

Julia nodded, hiding in Eliot’s chest. She wished Quentin passed his exams, and she wished he was taking classes with her. She missed her best friend, and she missed telling him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Margo meets Alice and Quentin remembers.


	4. Margo Makes a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margo meets Alice for the first time, and Quentin remembers.

Julia sat at her desk, reading her textbook. She was leaving with Eliot after his classes were finished to give Quentin his memories of the exam back—or at least make him believe in magic. She chewed on her pencil eraser, lost in her thoughts. She hated Quentin failed the exams. She was confident he would pass, but the reality of disappointment hit her hard. Her heart ached, and her stomach filled with guilt. Quentin deserved magic more than her. Magic had always been his source of escape, and he earned to know it was a real thing. Julia rubbed her temples, trying to distract herself from the harsh feeling.

Josh, peaking inside, wanted to check on Julia. When Eliot informed him Quentin failed his exam; Josh knew Julia was disappointed. Ever since Eliot mentioned Quentin’s name, she built herself up for taking classes with Quentin.

However, the world was against them. Josh sighed, walking into Julia’s room. He closed the door behind him, walking up to her desk.

Julia didn’t react to Josh walking up to her. She kept quiet, focusing on her textbook. Josh brushed his lips against her head before placing a glass of water next to her book, “Remember to drink something. I know how you get when you study,” he said.

Julia nodded, “I’m just distracting myself while I wait for El.”

“Okay, so you’re breaking Fogg’s request?”

“Fuck yes. I’m not lying to Quentin about magic anymore. I’m going to tell him, and then we can talk about magic. We can also compare how it is done. Like how they teach it here versus how Kady teaches it.” 

“Okay, just make sure he doesn’t go in to deep. We’ve heard stories about hedge-witches overusing and getting themselves killed.”

“I know, but it’s going to be okay. El and I are going to keep an eye on him.”

“El too?”

“He and Q fucked the other day.”

“Holy shit, weren’t you trying to match them up?”

Julia nodded, smirking, “Yep. All I had to do though was introduce them. It’s why you never saw Q the night of your party.”

Josh laughed. Josh turned Julia’s chair, making her face him. Josh, squatting, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly at her, “At least now Quentin can come and party with us. We just have to let him in through the wards.”

Julia nodded, “He can see what a real Josh Hoberman party is like,” she grinned, pecking his lips.

. . .

Margo leaned against the wall, waiting for Alice to arrive. Margo was introducing Alice to Brakebills, and she recognized the last name as a previous student. During Margo’s second year at Brakebills, Charlie Quinn died on campus. Margo knew little of Charlie, but she felt sympathy for the Quinn family.

Alice walked to the gates wearing a pencil skirt and blouse. Margo’s interest in her spiked immediately attracted to the blonde. Margo always had a soft spot for socially awkward nerds, and Alice fit the type. 

“Alice!” Margo grinned, waving, “I’m leading you to your test. You know the drill, of course. Take it, pass it, and then you’re a student! I’m Margo, by the way.”

Alice looked startled by Margo’s bold personality, and her eyes trailed Margo’s body—obviously interested in Margo. Margo smirked, talking towards Alice, “See something you like?”

Alice’s eyes widened, blushing, “What, no, I—”

Margo laughed, “Follow me.”

Margo and Alice walked together to the test room, and Margo hoped Alice passed her exams. She wanted to see more of Alice. Margo loved playing with the first-year students, and Alice was a first-year Margo had her eye on.

. . .

Kady lit the cigarette between her lips. Eliot had called her, recommending another person to join her community of hedge-witches. Most communities called themselves covens, but the word felt too devil-worshipping to her. Kady didn’t believe in a god, and the community wasn’t selling their souls to the devil. They were practicing magic, and they were people who deserved to practice magic.

She waited impatiently for Eliot’s arrival. Eliot had trouble arriving at their meetings on time, mostly because of Margo. Eliot kept Margo out of his hedge-witch alliances. Both Eliot and Kady were aware him working with her could get him expelled from Brakebills, and Eliot didn’t want to bring Margo down him.

“Sorry, I got caught up,” Eliot said, walking to Kady, “What do you want to know about him?”

“Name, age, why he deserves it.”

“Quentin Coldwater, he’s twenty-two, and he deserves it because he’s been doing magic a while without realizing it.”

“And how do you know this?”

“He’s best friends with a girl at Brakebills. She said he’s been doing card tricks since they were freshmen in high school, and he’s really good.”

“So?”

“I mean, taking objects and putting them somewhere else.”

Kady nodded, blowing a gust of smoke into the air, “So he can transport objects, what else is worthy about him?”

“He’s depressed, and his best friend is scared that he’d kill himself if he doesn’t have magic in his life.”

Kady glanced up at Eliot, “How well do you know this best friend?”

“Pretty well.”

“Is it Julia?”

Eliot bit his lip. He hated using people’s names when helping Kady recruit. He might be on a self-destructive path of expulsion, but he didn’t want others to follow him, “Yeah. It’s Julia.”

“Why do you think he deserves it?”

“He’s a great guy, and he deserves to know it’s real.”

Kady laughed, “Eliot Waugh, do you have a crush on this boy?”

“Kady, we both know I don’t do crushes.”

Kady smirked, “Sure, hun. I’d see what I can do. You can go with Julia to tell him magic is real.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Alright, tell Penny I say hello.

“Will do.”

Within moments, Eliot was gone. Kady leaned against the wall, finishing her cigarette, “Quentin Coldwater,” she whispered, “Welcome to the community.”

. . .

Quentin woke up, staring at the ceiling. He wondered how the interview went to Yale. Everything blurred together, and Quentin felt uneasy not remembering the meeting. Quentin had blocked things out before—times where he hit lows in his life. 

Quentin sighed, sitting out of bed. He grabbed his phone, checking for any new messages. Eliot still hadn’t texted him, and Quentin worried he scared Eliot away. Maybe their night together wasn’t as good as Quentin remembered.

He walked to the living room, jumping slightly at the sudden knock at the door. He walked to the door, opening the door. Julia and Eliot stood in the doorway, and Eliot held a white bag.

“You didn’t call me after your Yale interview, so I came by to check on you. Eliot insisted on coming with me,” Julia said, lying smoothly. 

Quentin nodded, stepping aside. Eliot and Julia walked inside, sitting on the couch, “I brought food,” Eliot said, “Jul mentioned you like muffins.”

Quentin smiled, sitting in a chair next to them, “Love them. I have an unhealthy obsession.”

Eliot laughed, “Then go at them.”

Eliot tossed Quentin the bag, and Quentin clumsily caught them. Julia and Eliot snickered at Quentin fumbling with the bag.

“So, how’d it go?”

“Don’t know. I don’t remember it.”

Julia sighed, “Damn. Good thing it wasn’t a Yale interview.”

Quentin looked at her, confused, “What do you mean?”

Julia and Eliot glanced at each other, “Promise not to freak out?” Eliot asked.

“Sure.”

Julia, “You actually were at an interview for a school that studies magic. You got rejected for some unknown reason.”

“Bullshit.”

Eliot laughed, “It’s true. I walked you to your exam.”

“You guys are crazy. What cult are you part of? Have you brainwashed Julia?”

“Q, I’m serious.”

“Then prove it.”

Eliot sighed, flicking his hand. At first, Quentin didn’t notice anything. However, he watched as a glass levitated to the coffee table. Quentin’s eyes stayed on the cup, expecting a wire to come from Eliot’s hand. Quentin looked at them, “What the fuck.”

“At least he didn’t pass out,” Eliot said to Julia, “I’ve seen people hit concrete finding out.”

“Are you telling me that I have magic?”

Eliot and Julia nodded, “Someone is going to contact you within the next couple days. They are going to ask you to join their hedge-witch community. Most of the times, Penny goes to get the recruitments. He’s going to say Kady wants to talk to you,” Eliot said.

Quentin nodded, “Why didn’t I get in?”

“We have no idea,” Julia said, “But you are still going to get to do real magic. That’s what I’ve been doing the past year. I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you.”

“I’m sure you were forced to.”

Julia smiled, “Still.”

Eliot glanced at the two before standing up and walking to the door, “Well, I’m going to let you two have a moment.”

“Wait!” Quentin stood, pacing over to Eliot, “Could we maybe go out? On a date? There’s this really cool Italian place downtown.”

Eliot smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Grinning, Quentin leaned up, pecking Eliot’s lips, “Awesome. Lemme know when you are free.”

“Okay,” Eliot said, kissing Quentin, “I’ll text you.”

Eliot left, and Quentin rocked on his heels, smiling. Julia smirked, looking at Quentin, “Glad you like Eliot.”

Quentin blushed, “Shut up,” he mumbled.

When Julia laughed, Quentin grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at her.

. . .

Margo waited for Eliot to arrive at the party they were hosting. He told her he had business to finish, and Margo was beginning to become annoyed about Eliot’s frequent disappearances. When the door opened, Margo was hopeful Eliot would walk into the room, dramatically announcing his arrival. 

Instead, Alice walked in, closing the door behind her. Margo smirked, thankful Alice had passed her exams. After Quentin failed, she was unsure of who belonged and who didn’t belong at Brakebills. Margo grinned, walking over to Alice.

“Alice! I’m glad you passed,” Margo wrapped an arm around Alice’s shoulder, leading her to the drinks, “The parties here are great, and the drinks are even better. What do you want?”

“Nothing too special,” Alice said, following Margo, “I don’t want to get too drunk.”

“Please, we all need a couple of drunken parties in our lives. Lighten up.”

“I’ll start with one, and then we will go from there.”

“Alrighty, want a specific flavor?”

“What do you have?”

“Cherry something.”

“I’ll have what you have.”

Margo nodded, telling the bartender to make two. Margo finished her drink, placing it on the bar. She leaned against the counter, looking at Alice, “So, excited to be here?”

Alice shrugged, “I want to know what happened to Charlie.”

“Right, your brother. Sucks about him, you know. But try being your own person here.”

Alice smiled, pushing her glasses up, “I’ll try.”

Margo grinned, handing Alice the drink, “Drink up. To your first semester at Brakebills.”

Two drinks later, Margo forgot about her need for Eliot’s arrival. Margo’s attention fell on Alice. She and Alice hadn’t stopped talking since Alice’s arrival. Margo, getting bold, gradually began moving closer to Alice. She stroked up Alice’s arm during statements, and she brushed her legs against Alice. 

Alice didn’t mind. Alice was openly bisexual, and she recognized Margo was attractive. Alice knew sleeping with Margo would be a bad idea—especially on her first night at Brakebills. When Margo leaned in, kissing Alice, Alice kissed Margo back. Margo pulled away, lips hovering Alice’s, “Wanna take this upstairs?”

Alice nodded, eagerly.

. . .

After Julia left Quentin’s, Quentin took a walk along the streets of New York. He hoped Kady would recruit him soon, excited to practice magic. Quentin, stuck in his head, didn’t notice the man coming his way. 

Unexpectedly, the man shoved Quentin into an alleyway, pressing him against the wall.

“What the fuck!” Quentin cried out, “Take what you want. Just don’t hurt me.”

The man rolled his eyes, “Quentin Coldwater, I’m Penny. Kady wants to see you.”

Within seconds, both Quentin and Penny vanished, and Quentin was looking at Kady Orloff-Diaz, the leader of her hedge-witch community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Quentin begins training, and Alice avoids Margo.


	5. Quentin finds magic again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin makes fire, Margo and Eliot plan something, and Julia worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had to focus on school work and the finale triggered me into a depression episode. I'm better now, but I was unable to concentrate on the fanfic.

The sheet covered Alice’s body as she slept. Margo sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Alice. Margo knew she wanted to see more of Alice, and the idea startled her. Margo never was a girl to fall in love; she wasn’t in love with Alice—yet. However, Margo wanted to understand and know Alice more and more.

 

Margo was in her mid-twenties, and Eliot also desired to tie himself down to someone. Maybe Margo needed to find someone too. The commitment was terrifying for her, but being alone scared her even more. The thought of being left behind tasted sour and bitter.

 

Margo sighed, standing. She desperately needed a shower to clear her mind. Margo walked to her bathroom, warming the water. The water splattered against the white tile, and she stripped from her clothes. Margo stood in the shower, letting the hot water warm her skin.

 

When she entered her room again, Alice was gone. She left no proof of staying the night, and Margo’s stomach dropped to her toes.

 

. . .

 

Quentin stared at Penny and Kady, shocked. The teleportation made Quentin feel queasy and dizzy. Kady threw a candy bar at him, and Quentin looked at her, curiously and confused by the gesture.

 

“Traveling can make you sick the first couple times. Eat the chocolate.”

 

“What is this? Harry Potter?” Quentin grumbled, grabbing the candy bar.

 

“Eliot was right; you are a nerd.”

 

“Eliot? He’s talked about me?”

 

“He’s the one who got your name in the system. Now tell me, Coldwater, why should you have magic?”

 

“I don’t know. I found out it was a couple of hours ago. But the Fillory books were my escape growing up. I’ve never felt like I belonged in a way; I was lonely.”

 

Kady crossed her arms, staring at Quentin. Quentin gazed at the floor, avoiding Penny and Kady’s stares, “Do some magic.”

 

“What?”

 

“Magic, show us. What can you do?”

 

“I don’t know. I only just found out it was real.”

 

“Come on; you have to have _some_ magical ability. Do some magic,” Kady pressed, “If Eliot thinks you are worth it, show you are worth it.”

 

“Kady,” Penny warned.

 

Kady walked up to Quentin, intimidating Quentin, “Show us some magic. Show your worth. Do the magic.”

 

“I don’t know how!”

 

“You’ve got the power, show us,” Kady said, harshly, “Show us why you should be here.”

 

Quentin glared at Kady, anger consuming him. He felt mocked and humiliated by her words. Quentin barely noticed his hands warming, light forming around them. He only focused on the blinding anger filling his veins.

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Well, that is—”

 

“Kady!” Penny shouted, “Look at his hands.”

 

Both Kady and Quentin looked down. Quentin’s eyes widened at the flamed of fire in his hands. Quentin looked at Kady, shocked. Panicking, he tried putting the fire out, only causing it to increase. Penny snapped his fingers, and the flames died in Quentin’s hands. Kady crossed her arms, smirking, “Welcome to the community.”

 

. . .

 

Eliot walked into the cottage, humming. Part of him was disappointed about missing the previous nights’ party. However, he was glad he got Quentin involved in magic. At the bar, Eliot saw Margo sitting there, obviously sulking. Eliot sighed, walking over to her, “Everything okay, Bambi?”

 

“I met a girl, and then we fucked last night. But for some reason I liked her, but she left when I went to shower. Made her side of the bed and everything.”

 

“I think we are getting old; we want to commit to people,” Eliot said, dramatically, “But, are you okay? Maybe she thought you regretted it and left?”

 

“She like won’t look at me. It’s the Quinn girl. God, being into people, sucks!”

 

“Well, now that I am here,” Eliot began, wrapping an arm around Margo’s shoulders, “we can lock you two in a room, and you can hash it out. Probably your room just in case it ends in sex.”

 

“We make such a great team,” Margo grinned, “Now we need to find her, but how’s it with Quentin? You still pursuing him?”

 

Eliot nodded, “Just not letting him know about magic,” Eliot lied.

 

Margo eyed him, doubting the statement, but brushed it off, “Okay. She has blonde hair and glasses, and she tends to wear these pencil skirts a lot.”

 

“High-strung nerd? Wow, we both have a type.”

 

Margo laughed, “Go find her. I’ll be in my room.”

 

Margo kissed Eliot’s cheek, walking away from him. Eliot watched her leave before roaming the party to find Alice. Eliot knew little about Alice, only that her brother attended and died suddenly. Catching a glimpse of blonde hair, Eliot focused on the girl in a pencil skirt and glasses. Chuckling, Eliot walked over to her, assuming she was Alice.

 

. . .

 

Julia focused on the book in front of her. She trusted Eliot, she did. Eliot was the first person she connected with when arriving at Brakebills, but she also didn’t trust Kady. What if she lied to Eliot about the way she treats her hedge-witches? What if she hurt Quentin?

 

“Jules,” Josh said, opening her bedroom door, “Why aren’t you at the party?”

 

“I’m researching. I need to know more about this Kady girl and why her hedge-witch community is so well spoken.”

 

“Eliot has said they are good, why don’t you believe him?”

 

“I believe that he believes they are good, but they easily could lie to him.”

 

Josh sighed, shutting the door, “Her boyfriend is a former Brakebills. His name is Penny, and he got expelled his first year here. But they kept his memories because he is a traveler.”

 

“How does that prove anything?”

 

“Penny is a good guy. He comes off as mean, but he doesn’t take bullshit. He wouldn’t let Kady take advantage of people.”

 

Julia sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I worry. I don’t want Quentin to get hurt in all this. I wish Fogg just let him into Brakebills because then he would do magic safely.”  
  


“Everything happens for a reason,” Josh said, sitting on the edge of her bed, “It’s going to work out eventually.”

 

“I love you,” Julia said, smiling at him.

 

“I love you too, Jules. Now let’s join the party and have some fun.”


	6. Update: Change of Plans

Hi guys, I have good and bad news. The bad news is that I am not doing to be continuing this part of the fanfic. I am going to rewrite and rethink everything because the way I began the fit has left me uninspired. I am going to replan and write this in a way that fits my writing style better, and how I want the events to go. I am keeping the same base storyline, but changing a few of the ships.

Changes:  
Penny and Kady are not going to be together. They are still going to be the leaders of the hedge witch community, but their relationship is mostly platonic. They do sleep together at some points, but it is more to release tension and to help Penny cope with the voices in his head.  
Julia is going to be single.  
Josh is not included in the work.

I am going aim every chapter to have 4,000 to 7,000 words. Each chapter is only going to have two different point of views. Each chapter will have what's happening with Quentin, Kady, and Penny along with what is happening at Brakebills.

I'm sorry for letting anyone down, but I am going to make a comeback once I can organize everything.

-Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Fan account containing edits based upon this series: https://www.instagram.com/k.luvly.e/
> 
> OR
> 
> Follow the hashtag: #timeline14edits


End file.
